The present invention relates to a method for setting up and operating a multiple communication link in a wireless communication apparatus, a communication apparatus to this effect, and a motor vehicle equipped to this effect.
Bluetooth 3.0+HS is a refinement of Bluetooth 2.1, with the HS meaning high speed. For high data transmission rates, an additional wireless local area network (WLAN) transmission channel can be set up. Bluetooth (BT) 2.1 transmits its data via narrow-band channels in the ISM band at 2.4 GHz. To this end, the ISM band is split at 2.4 GHz into 79 channels. So as to retain robustness against interference, the frequency is changed 1,600 times per second, which is described as frequency hopping. Furthermore, said BT channel is designated as the original BT channel. Therefore, a WLAN channel can be set up in addition to the original BT channel by means of Bluetooth 3.0+HS. Hereafter, said WLAN channel is also described as BT-WLAN channel. Thus, BT-WLAN is a WLAN link set up in case of high speed demand on a BT link, comparable to a Bluetooth 3.0+HS standard or higher.
As soon as BT 3.0 sets up a BT-WLAN channel, a separate and independent WLAN link to the apparatus outside of BT 3.0 is currently not possible unless an independent WLAN hardware has been installed twice. A second WLAN hardware causes higher costs. However, if only one independent WLAN hardware has been installed, which is to be used to establish a WLAN link, a BT-WLAN link existing by means of BT 3.0 has to be dropped, or no BT-WLAN link can be set up by means of BT 3.0; consequently, BT 3.0 cannot change into HS mode. This means that WLAN and Bluetooth 3.0 with HS reciprocally block each other or rule each other out.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an option that avoids at least one of the known disadvantages of the prior art, or at least minimizes it.
An object of the invention is to propose to the user an even more comfortable and faster data link, in particular also for use in motor vehicles, which avoids at least part of the disadvantages known in the prior art, or at least minimizes them.
This object may be attained by a method for setting up and operating a multiple communication link in a wireless communication apparatus; said wireless communication apparatus comprising: A first wireless transceiver and a second wireless transceiver. The method comprising: Setting up a first communication link according to an IEEE standard 802.15.1 by means of the first wireless transceiver. Setting up a second communication link according to an IEEE standard 802.11 by means of the second wireless transceiver. Setting up a third communication link according to an IEEE standard 802.15.1, by means of the first wireless transceiver, on the channel of the second communication link; and simultaneous operation of the first communication link, the second communication link, and the third communication link, with the second communication link and the third communication link being operated on the same channel.
A multiple communication link in terms of the invention thus may mean a bundling of at least two communication links. Thus, said communication links may appear to the user as one single communication link. Preferably, one of the communication links is a WLAN link and a further of the communication links is a Bluetooth link.
A wireless communication apparatus in terms of the invention thus means a communication apparatus that is suitable for using at least one wireless communication link for data transmission. Preferably, a wireless communication apparatus refers to a pad, a smart phone, a smart watch, smart glasses, a motor vehicle communication apparatus, and the like.
A wireless transceiver in terms of the invention thus refers to an apparatus suitable for wirelessly sending and receiving data.
Simultaneously operating more than one communication link generally requires that each simultaneously operated communication link is respectively operated on a different channel so as to avoid any interference between the communication links.
The teaching according to the invention achieves the advantage that more than one WLAN link can be operated simultaneously with a Bluetooth link by means of only two transceivers. In this way, a higher total data transmission rate can be facilitated for a wireless communication apparatus without having to install an additional cost-increasing transceiver.
The object of a subordinate claim thus relates to a wireless communication apparatus, comprising a first wireless transceiver and a second wireless transceiver, wherein the communication apparatus is set up to execute any one method according to the invention.
The teaching according to the invention achieves the advantage that a wireless communication apparatus can be provided which, by means of two transceivers, can facilitate a higher total data transmission rate than a conventional wireless communication apparatus of this type.
Another advantage is that this can be achieved without significantly increasing the production cost of the wireless communication apparatus.
The object of a further subordinate claim thus relates to a motor vehicle, comprising a wireless communication apparatus, wherein the wireless communication apparatus is set up to execute any one method according to the invention.
Thus, a motor vehicle may be a vehicle driven by means of a combustion motor and/or by means of an electric motor, such as, for example, a motorcycle, a passenger car, a bus, or a truck.
The teaching according to the invention achieves the advantage that a motor vehicle can be provided which, with a wireless communication apparatus having only two wireless transceivers, can facilitate a higher total data transmission rate for the motor vehicle than in a conventional motor vehicle of this type.
Another advantage is that this can be achieved without significantly increasing the production cost of the wireless communication apparatus.
Before describing embodiments of the invention in greater detail hereafter, it shall be first noted that the invention is not limited to the described components or the described method steps. Furthermore, the terminology being used also does not represent any limitation, but is merely of an exemplary nature. In as far as the singular is being used in the description and in the claims, this comprises in each case the plural to the extent that the context does not explicitly exclude this.
In the following, further exemplary embodiments of the first method according to the invention are explained.
According to a first exemplary embodiment of the invention, the method furthermore includes that the first communication link can be operated according to a Bluetooth 2.1 standard or less.
Said embodiment has the advantage that the method can be operated with marketable communication apparatuses that already function reliably, which saves costs. Further, said embodiment has the advantage that already existing communication apparatuses can be cost-efficiently retrofitted for operation with the method because the hardware of such a communication apparatus does not need to be modified.
According to another exemplary embodiment, the method further includes that the third communication link can be operated according to a Bluetooth 3.0 standard or higher.
Said embodiment has the advantage that the method can be operated with marketable communication apparatuses, which saves costs.
Further, the embodiment has the advantage that communication apparatuses can be cost-efficiently retrofitted for operation with the method, which supports a current or future Bluetooth standard because the hardware of such a communication apparatus does not need to be modified.
According to a further exemplary embodiment, the method comprises that the third communication link can be operated on an additional high-speed channel on the basis of WLAN.
Consequently, the third communication link can be operated on the basis of BT-WLAN.
This embodiment has the advantage that the method can be operated with marketable communication apparatuses with high data transmission rate, which saves costs. Further, said embodiment has the advantage that already existing communication apparatuses can be cost-efficiently retrofitted for operation with the method because the hardware of such a communication apparatus does not have to be modified.
According to a further exemplary embodiment, the method furthermore comprises: Splitting the transmission capacity of the same channel on which the second communication link and the third communication link are operated simultaneously, into a first sub-channel with a first partial capacity and into a second sub-channel with a second partial capacity; assigning the first sub-channel to the second communication link; and assigning the second sub-channel to the third communication link.
A sub-channel in terms of the invention thus means a part of a communication channel that can be used separately, which means that a corresponding part of the total channel capacity can be used for said sub-channel, preferably only for said sub-channel. In particular, the channel capacity can be split by temporal staggering.
This embodiment has the advantage that it is now possible for two communication links using the WLAN protocol to share a single channel without interfering with each other.
According to a first exemplary embodiment, the wireless communication apparatus furthermore comprises that the first wireless transceiver is set up to be operated according to an IEEE standard 802.15.1.
This embodiment has the advantage that the wireless communication apparatus can be operated with marketable transceivers, which consequently saves costs.
According to a further exemplary embodiment, the wireless communication apparatus furthermore comprises that the first wireless transceiver is set up to be operated according to Bluetooth 3.0 or higher.
This embodiment has the advantage that the wireless communication apparatus can be operated with marketable and future communication apparatuses with high data transmission rate, which consequently saves costs.
According to a further exemplary embodiment, the wireless communication apparatus furthermore comprises that the second wireless transceiver is set up to be operated according to an IEEE standard 802.11.
This embodiment has the advantage that the wireless communication apparatus can be operated with marketable and future communication apparatuses with high data transmission rate and consequently saves costs.
The invention consequently allows the simultaneous operation of three wireless communication links by means of two wireless transceivers without any interference between the simultaneously operated wireless communication links, and consequently an increase in the total data transmission rate of a wireless communication apparatus equipped with two such wireless transceivers.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.